(Dimash) Gemini Twins: Another Misunderstanding
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: The airport, a fancam and misunderstood personalities. Hyde Kudaibergen may be a lot of things, but he is not spoiled, no matter what everyone says. Gemini Twins: Dimash Kudaibergen, Hyde Kudaibergen (OMC)


**Title**: Gemini Twins: Another Misunderstanding

**Fandom**: Real Person Fiction, Singer (2017) RPF

**Characters**: Dimash Kudaibergen | Dimash Qudaibergen | 迪玛希 | Димаш Құдайберген, Hyde Kudaibergen (OMC)

**Tags**: Angst, Drama, Dears, Fancam, Airport, Health Issues, Gemini Twins, Brothers, Alternate Universe

**Summary**: The airport, a fancam and misunderstood personalities. Hyde Kudaibergen may be a lot of things, but he is not spoiled, no matter what everyone says.

* * *

**Gemini twins**: The common name for twin brothers Dimash and Hyde Kudaibergen. They are a musical duo from Qazaqstan who took second place in Singer 2017 (similar to how the Lion band took third). They sing solos and duets. While their voices and vocal abilities are the same, it's their expressions and interpretation of songs that makes the difference. They currently live in an apartment in China.

The concept behind Hyde's character came about because of the song "Mademoiselle Hyde" by Dimash, except Hyde isn't evil. Check out the official performances of "Mademoiselle Hyde" on Dimash's Official YouTube channel.

* * *

**THIS STORY COMES WITH COVER ART**. To see the image, please go to my AO3 (Archive of Our Own) account (under the same username, RainbowSheltie).

**BETA**: ShadowFire4359, girlofshadows

* * *

At heart, the Gemini twins, Dimash and Hyde, were the same—persistent, stubborn, loyal, kind and with strong beliefs in cultural pride, tradition and equality. What separated the two were how they expressed themselves. The latter is why they gained the nickname "Gemini twins", that yin-yang personality situated between two people, yet still connected by an intimate bond.

Dimash's demeanor was warm, affable and approachable. His light hearted nature, which focused single-mindedly on singing and world-peace made him attractive. Though he was often humorous, Dimash had a serious side as well. When he was determined and stubborn in getting what he wanted, it could be seen as a darker nature, but in reality, it was just his personality.

Hyde, however, was more formal and introverted, with a serious manner that led to an intense aura. He had a humorous side, but it was reserved and hidden from the general public. He was friendlier than the stereotypical "strong but silent" type, but given the choice between the two brothers, Dimash was more charismatically obvious.

So, it came to be that Hyde was the more misunderstood of the two. It didn't help matters that Hyde often seemed as if he were ignoring those around him. People would speak to him, but he wouldn't answer.

However, in the first place, he honestly didn't realize anyone was there. His attention was slightly worse than Dimash—when Hyde didn't have a reason to pay attention, his mind was often filled with music, specifically song-writing and arrangements, to the point where he seemed to tune out the rest of the world.

Oddly enough, Hyde was better than Dimash when it came to paying attention in situations that actually required their attention. When Dimash was uninterested in the proceedings, and those that ended up boring him to no end, that's when _Dimash's_ attention would end up wandering.

Photoshoots, galas, lectures—if you wanted someone to pay attention (and not complain) it was Hyde.

Hyde though, was excellent at multitasking when he needed to be, always aware of his surroundings and mentally present. Give or take the few times his mind ended up wandering back to more musical endeavors (even Hyde has his limits).

* * *

Dears were the most important part of their lives, but they could also be over zealous at times, coming up with all sorts of rumors—one of the more notable ones being when they thought Dimash was secretly engaged or married, just because he wore a ring on his left ring finger. Dimash hadn't thought much of it—he just wore what the stylist told him to, and the ring came in a set—with a matching watch and bracelet.

It took their adoptive father, Lin papa, to come right out and say it was just an accessory, because by that point, the rumor had spread through most of Facebook and was causing increased tension and arguments.

The current rumor began at one of the airport greetings with their Dears. Dimash isn't sure why they noticed it this time, but the rumor began that "Hyde was spoiled". From there it just devolved into "who do you like better" and negative reactions to Hyde's personality.

In cases like this, Dimash (and Hyde) knew the vast majority of Dears didn't feel the rumor was warranted and paid little heed. It was blowing up on Facebook, though, and neither of them knew exactly how to handle it.

The evidence was taken a fancam that showed Hyde being fussed over by Lin papa, their stylist, translators and friends. Hyde was seemingly going along with it, with items being brought to him from every direction. His brother's requests were all being attended to. It was a sight Dimash rarely engaged in, at least, not to this degree.

Eventually they left Hyde alone, but it took a while.

Here comes the truth of the matter, which wasn't well known: whereas Dimash could count on one hand the number of times he had been sick, Hyde was… he had been hospitalized a few times already.

The unfortunate incident that started this was when they were eight, and Hyde ended up with a five-day hospital stay. That was when they realized Hyde had more health issues then anyone realized. Some of which he had no control over (so they weren't his fault).

Hyde did care about his health, but his mind was more focusing on music and participating in activities with friends and family. Which meant Hyde forgot to stop and take care of certain things (and not for lack of trying, it was just in his brother's personality to hyper-focus on other tasks).

That's when their family and friends took it upon themselves to make sure Hyde was keeping up with his basic needs. Dimash unconsciously looked after his brother when they were on their own.

The airport greeting had been three days ago, and Hyde had been suffering from a severe fever (among other things he had 'forgotten' to take care of). There was a list, which Dimash wasn't about to re-account, but Hyde had been forced into admitting things he had or hadn't done in the past several hours leading up to that.

Medications, clothing, food and making sure Hyde's future schedule took into account various health needs was the real commotion.

Hyde wasn't too keen on being bothered over—exactly like Dimash, both of which ended up complaining when it got too much. They'd rather not bother the staff with extra tasks that could be just as easily taken care of themselves.

* * *

Back at their apartment, Hyde laid down on the couch, and Dimash gave him one of the heavy blankets from the bed. There was still a light fever, but Hyde was almost over it.

"What should we do?" He asked Dimash. "About this."

"The Dears?" Dimash gave smile. "I believe our Dears will eventually realize these are private matters. Whatever they choose to believe—whether you are selfish, spoiled, or none of them—those who know you won't believe a word of those rumors.

"I believe in them, and you should too. Don't be too upset with them."

Dimash knew Hyde had never doubted their Dears for a second, but even they needed reassurance sometimes. They were only human.

Hyde shook his head and smiled.

"We're soulmates." He replied. "I'll always love them, no matter what happens."

"Yeah," Dimash responded. "Always."

In the end, the situation had died down. As time went on, and the Dears who realized just how big the argument was becoming, ended up firmly pressing that what the brothers did in their personal time was none of their business. They believed more was going on than that fancam showed, but it didn't matter. All Dears should respect the Kudaibergen's privacy.

The mods from various groups either closed the offending threads or posted a warning about privacy and to let the matter drop. And in the meantime, provided sufficient distraction that everyone's attention was soon captured elsewhere.

No one said having such a big family was easy, rumors and arguments were bound to come about, but as long as they stayed true to each other, that's all that mattered.

So no, Hyde was not spoiled, he just brought it on himself that it looked like he needed to be. Dimash supposed there was a fine line between the two, but Hyde could only be true to who he was. If that meant there might be misunderstandings, then so be it, because the people who mattered most were the ones who thought to look past outward appearances to what lies inside the heart.


End file.
